


金道英日记

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

今天李泰容突然说要叫我出来吃饭，说是失恋了。我想着李泰容都能失恋对方得是什么人啊，虽然我跟这个哥哥很不对盘吧但大部分时间他都是个好哥哥，温柔善良体贴爱干净会做饭，不管是从什么方面来说都是完美的共度余生人选。  
我走到火锅店门口看到李泰容一个人坐在角落里，突然想到一个可能会跟他分手的点：长太帅了。可能是前几天刚染了头发，仗着自己有一张好脸各种深浅发色试了个遍也没有不好看的，亚麻色？——可能是这种颜色吧本黑发爱好者分不太清——在灯光下看起来像是金色闪闪发光，抬起头来的时候像是脑后有天使光环。  
跟超级大帅哥谈恋爱想必很没有安全感吧，我突然有点同情他对象了。  
结果我坐下来他开口第一句是：“是我提的分手。”  
那你干吗。我第一反应就想这么说，但我没讲。我是个贴心的弟弟，不管是谁提的分手我这时候撒盐都不合适，总之都是失恋了。  
“干嘛提分手？不是两年异地都谈的好好的？”我把路上带的蛋糕放在他面前，我是不太信吃甜食能让心情变好这种理论的，但李泰容是忠实拥护者。他拆蛋糕的时候把叉子咬在嘴里，说话含混不清，“因为他要上大学了嘛，说想来找我。但之前……”  
之前的事还是不要说了。我拍拍他。我这个哥哥什么都好，就是人太好了，好到有时候我觉得他是个小傻子。“我不想他跟我在一起有太大的压力。”他撇撇嘴，蛋糕吃了一半有巧克力屑粘在嘴角，一双大眼睛看起来下一秒就要流下眼泪。  
“他会找的更好的。”  
出来之前他再三跟我保证今天绝对不喝酒，结果还是喝了。他又喝不了很多，最后又是我付钱，我打车，我带他回家。  
以前我跟他合租一间公寓，后来他毕业找了工作就搬出去住了，我还是住那间公寓，正在寻找新的租客。我把他带回家，他本来睡的主卧，搬出去以后我就转到主卧去了，所以我把客卧的床铺了床单，给他脱了外套就把他扔在床上了。但这醉鬼还是个爱干净的醉鬼，搬家了喝醉了也还记得卫生间在哪儿，就在我去给他泡柠檬水的时候自己摸到卫生间洗澡去了。  
给柠檬切半榨汁的时候我还在想迎新的事情，李泰容这个人自己毕业了就不记得学生会每年新学年开学都要迎接新生，这几天我忙得都没时间睡觉，策划翻来覆去地改，没几天新生就要来了，现在正是最忙的时候。我居然还能答应这哥吃失恋饭，我真是个好弟弟。  
等我拿着柠檬水去客卧的时候李泰容刚好从卫生间出来，直接打开了主卧的房门，可能是闭着眼睛走路吧，腿一碰到床就倒下去了。  
我把柠檬水放在床头晃晃他的身体，也不知道到底醒了没，身上还穿着我放在浴室里的睡衣，头埋在被子里不肯抬起来。“去隔壁睡觉啦，我等下改策划你不好睡。”我试图把他抱起来，本来掰不过我的细胳膊细腿却突然变得好沉，我拉着他的腰他就把自己蜷缩成一团抱着被子，发出意义不明的声音，像是到了回家时间还不肯从游乐园出来的小孩子。  
“那你先喝柠檬水，不然明天起来头痛。”我放弃了把他拖离我的床，端着柠檬水把吸管朝向他，他这时候倒是乖乖听话了，坐起来转过头咬着吸管，咕咚咕咚喝的飞快，没一会儿就喝完了一杯。然后又倒下去抱着床上的另一个枕头，“我想睡这里。”  
到底谁是哥哥啊。喝醉了李泰容总是表现地像个小孩子，毕竟在家里也是最小的孩子吧。我把杯子拿开放在桌子上，他不肯从被子上下来让我好好盖，那我只好用被子把他裹起来像裹春卷。  
“我再给你倒一杯水吧？”他点点头，只有半张脸露在被子外面，“那我等下去客卧睡觉了，有哪里不舒服来找我。”  
就在我倒水的那一会儿他看起来已经睡着了，我回到房间的时候他已经闭上了眼睛，呼吸均匀，头发有点没吹干还带着潮气就被裹进被子里。会感冒的啊。也不知道他听没听见我叹气，他只是转了个身，背朝着我把自己蜷缩起来像只虾，也可能是猫，我隔着被子顺着他的背摸了两下，他就稍微蹭过来一点。  
“哥没有我的话会活得很辛苦吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早上我起来的时候李泰容已经走了，他的生活作息不太规律，有时候睡得很迟又起的很早，可能是工作的问题吧。我之前有说过几次，但是他选择的自己喜欢的工作，除了生活作息这一点对他来说基本没什么缺点——他自己说的，其实他自己也不太觉得作息不规律是缺点，只是我出于天大地大睡觉最重要的观点认为不好而已。  
他还给我留了三明治。他做饭很好吃，但跟我同居之后，接近毕业那会儿因为实习和找工作之类的事情，回家总是很迟，回来迟我也没办法等他吃饭，我自己胃很差。但他回来的时候看起来又很累，所以总是我给他做饭。我会烧的东西不多，但能端出来的味道都还可以。  
嗯，但是那天早上他做的三明治略咸了一点，而且好像把家里的蛋黄酱都倒完了。  
然后我们再没在线下联系过，只有通讯软件上聊过几句，他工作挺忙的，我迎新也挺忙的。临到迎新活动当天还有个副部长有点急事不能出席，我不得不顶上他在校门口发校园地图和新生手册的任务。  
初秋的太阳真的很大——还是说那时候还算夏天——一个上午就把我晒黑了一个度，手臂上已经有了明显的色差。中午的时候才有点风，把宣传部门挂在绳子上的宣传照都吹的上下翻飞起来。  
郑在玹是这时候来的，拖着行李箱，手里拿着录取通知书站在遮阳棚前面看着新生地图犹犹豫豫。反正这里很热我也呆不下去了，所以我主动提出帮他带路，还帮他拿了行李箱。  
那时候我还不知道他叫郑在玹，就只感觉这个新生好白啊，跟我道谢的时候笑起来脸上还有酒窝，不知道是不是刚脱离高三家里营养保证太好，脸上的婴儿肥还没减下来，让我想起以前表姐的小儿子，还没很大的时候脸上也肉肉的，后来到了青春期迅速拔高变瘦，脸颊肉也飞快消失。但面前的十八岁青年看起来却有种小孩子的天真，包括那点还没褪掉的婴儿肥。  
我一边走一边跟他搭话，给他介绍一路上各种不同的建筑，他就乖乖地跟着我手指的方向头转来转去，像是很听我话的小动物。后来一路走到宿舍楼了才想起来他叫什么名字，说不定以后有机会进学生会，早点跟新生打好关系也不是什么坏事。  
“我叫郑在玹。”  
然后我突然想起来这不就是李泰容他前男友的名字。  
那个在高中的时候跟李泰容谈了两年恋爱，高中毕业了说要来找他的情人节男孩。  
虽然李泰容跟他谈恋爱的时候他还未成年但李泰容不是什么坏人，他俩是打游戏认识的，算是网恋。一开始只是小孩觉得李泰容游戏打得好好想认识一下，李泰容对谁都好，对没见过面的人也是，知道他还是个高中生之后关心他很多。小孩提出说喜欢哥哥的时候他一下没当真，结果没几天就电话打过来，对面的小孩哭着说哥哥不要不喜欢我。  
然后他心软了，然后他就答应了，但提出条件是要先好好学习，毕业以后才能见面。  
然后小孩毕业了，他跑了。  
为什么我知道的这么清楚因为在小孩告白和哭着打电话的那天李泰容也叫我出去吃饭了，如果我没记错的话也喝醉了，具体多醉我不太记得了，最后还是我照顾他。  
何必呢。我在心里叹了口气，我这两天总是叹气，可能是被李泰容搞得心气不顺吧，下次叫他请吃饭。他叫我吃的那顿火锅也算他的，他至少欠我两顿。  
“学长叫什么名字呢？”郑在玹盯着我看，我一下抬起头来跟他目光接触，吓得我赶紧转过头去，“啊我叫金道英，音乐系的，也是学生会的，有什么事可以找我。”  
他大概是默念了两遍我的名字，嘴唇不自觉地嘟起来像是小鸭子，然后又对我笑起来，眼睛弯弯，脸颊上绽出一对酒窝，“那今天谢谢学长了！”


	3. Chapter 3

后来我告诉李泰容的时候他还不相信，跟我确认了好几遍：“真的不是同名的人吗？汉字也是一样的吗？真的是在玹吗？”  
“是啊是啊是啊。”我肩膀夹着电话回复他，“为了确认我还特地看了他的学生会报名简历，跟你以前说过的都对的上。除非你说错了，或者世界上真的就有这么巧合的事情，有另一个各项条件都这么符合的郑在玹。”  
李泰容沉默了，我还以为是他挂掉了，放下泡面锅拿开手机看看才知道他还在线。“别想太多啦，我就是跟你说一下，免得你哪天来学校找我碰到他。我没跟他说你的事情。”他应的闷闷的，我怕他晚上又去喝酒所以补了一句，“晚上别出去喝酒知道了没？这次你再喝醉没人带你回家。”  
“知道了知道了。我晚上还有几个demo要改，也没空出去喝酒。”  
“那就早点睡觉，按时吃饭。”李泰容老说我不像弟弟像妈妈，对周围的朋友总是在唠叨，拜托这是我表达关心的方式好吗，而且像李泰容这种人说好几次都不一定记得住我可不就得再多说几次吗。  
挂了电话以后郑在玹的消息发进来，我被提醒铃声吓一跳，面汤溅出来手机屏幕花了一片。是我之前给他们布置的活动策划，具体的事宜他想来找我问问。  
「学长住哪栋寝室呢？我过去找你吧。」  
「我住在外面，你到我这儿来就行。」溅了面汤的屏幕尽管被纸巾擦过仍然有点油腻的触感，在我去找酒精棉片的时候他的回复发过来，「那我现在过来了哦。」  
郑在玹过来的时候提着装电脑的手提袋，秋天昼夜温差大，他穿着白T恤外面套了一件毛衣开衫，我边开门边说：“有什么问题也可以线上直接找我，这样单独跑一趟多麻烦。”  
他笑起来，另一只手还拎着学校门口出名的炒年糕，“什么话都要当面说清楚才好不是吗？”  
我一下想到了李泰容和他分手那件事。当时我的表情大概有点尴尬，郑在玹看着我晃了晃手，“学长？没事吧？”我慌忙接过炒年糕，“没事，也不用叫我学长，叫道英哥就行。”  
虽然是新生但他初步策划做的还可以，没有太多的问题，我只是提了几个今年需要更改和创新的点，随后就没有人说话了，只有郑在玹敲打键盘的声音。我坐在餐桌的对面，面前还放着通红的炒年糕，走也不是不走也不是，只能无聊地拿叉子戳年糕。  
“哥一个人住这儿吗？”在我快把碗里的每一块年糕都戳出完美的三连洞的时候郑在玹突然说话了，吓得我叉子一下没拿住掉进了我碗里。他被我的反应逗笑了，一时间都没空听我回答只是笑到捂肚子。  
“我一个人住。但这房子本来是两个人的，所以正在寻找同居人。”等他好不容易停住了笑我才回答他，他抽了张纸巾擦眼泪，这笑得也太过分了，我只是有一点点容易受惊而已，这不是胆小。  
“哥好像兔子。”他没接我那句话，我白了他一眼，“你不是第一个说我像兔子的了。”在学院里“金道英”简直就是兔子的代名词，都怪李永钦把我和兔子吃东西的视频拼在一起发在了学校论坛上，但这小子估计还没看过那视频吧，居然就直接说我像兔子了，我有这么像兔子吗？  
然后话题才回到公寓这件事上：“那哥要不要考虑一下我？”“你不住宿舍吗？”郑在玹摇摇头，“我的作息时间比较晚，住宿舍的话可能会打扰到同学。但外面租公寓的话单人房间会好一点。”  
虽然我们才认识没多久，但通过李泰容我还蛮了解他的，我已经单方面的认识了他很多年，知道他英语很好，喜欢科学，喜欢喝咖啡，喜欢音乐，喜欢运动，甚至还知道他以前在篮球队里打前锋，别名叫blue tiger。  
我突然在想那些谍战片里的间谍是怎么做到把一个人的背景挖得底朝天以后在假装是第一次知道这个人和他见面，再一步步建立关系。隐瞒自己已经了解的东西好像是很难的事情。  
虽然他是李泰容的前男友，但与他成为我的室友并不矛盾。可能唯一的缺点是以后李泰容再也不能随便来我家过夜了吧，听起来好像我和他在背着郑在玹偷情似的。


	4. Chapter 4

“金道英你居然背叛我。”这是在郑在玹跟我合租之后李泰容碰到我说的第一句话。  
“那怎么办嘛，你又不回来跟我住，我迟早要找人分摊房租的啊，还不如找一个知根知底的。”我有点心虚，因为确认是郑在玹的原因不仅于此，他长得很帅——其实我觉得挺可爱的——也算一个原因。如果说李泰容是我见过最帅的那郑在玹勉强可以排个第二吧。  
他哼了一声转头就要走，我赶忙跑两步抓住他的手臂：“不要生气啦，等下我请吃饭？”  
结果欠我的两顿饭被抵掉了一顿。我看着李泰容坐我对面剪五花肉，嘴里还嚼着沙拉一动一动的。“你真的不再考虑跟郑在玹谈恋爱了？”他把五花肉夹到我的碗里，“不想跟陌生人分享。”  
“分享什么？你以前被伤害的经历吗？也不一定非要说出来吧。”  
“但总会知道的，总有知道的那一天的。”他把新的肉放在烤盘上，生肉和烤盘接触滋出的烟雾让我看不清他的表情。“那你岂不是就没法谈新的恋爱了吗？”我有点生气，“这样的话不如跟我谈算了，反正我连你晚上说什么梦话都知道。”  
“说梦话的是你金道英。”他笑起来，然后马上又正色，“可以啊。”  
可以什么？可以谈新的恋爱吗？还是可以跟我谈恋爱？我一时分不清他想表达什么。  
他好像看出了我的疑惑：“可以跟道英谈恋爱啊。”  
“……哥你在说什么啊。”我把自己瘫倒在沙发上。坐在面前的李泰容和上次见他的时候发色又不一样了，粉红色的很亮眼，他说如果我去染个紫色的也会好看的，这样我俩就是“草莓蓝莓”了。  
“开玩笑的。”他给烤肉翻了个面，肉从粉红色变成白色，他用剪刀剪开看看里面熟了没。  
刚才短暂的有一瞬间我感觉他把自己的心打开给我看了，不是说我们以前的交谈不走心，刚才他试探性地更近了一步，像是要贴到我面前来，他呼出的气体能够被我吸进肺里的程度，但被我倒退的步子吓回去了。“我要想一下。”我扶住额头试图推平不自觉皱起的眉头，拿起可乐的罐子晃晃发现已经被我喝完了。李泰容开了一瓶新的推过来，“不接受也没关系的，我会当作今天什么都没发生的。”他说这话的时候像是小孩子，只是在叙述今天天气有一点点不好所以我也有一点点难过。  
可是我又不忍心他难过。  
“我想一下。”我重复了一遍，李泰容已经把他自己的那份肉吃完了，就在沙发上晃着腿，“想好了记得去结账哦。”  
就算突然跟我真情告白了也还是那个爱欺负我的李泰容。我掏出钱包走向收银台，在等待收银员找钱的空隙无聊地看向店外，这家店在大型商场的一楼，外面就是一个宽阔的广场，广场上点着形状可爱的彩灯，晚上总有不少家庭或情侣在这儿散步。  
得益于我做过激光手术的好视力，即便在夜晚也精准捕捉到了一个熟悉的身影，深色的头发，穿着运动服，经过广场上的探照灯，看起来是刚从附近的健身房里出来，走路低头看手机，可能因为运动完太热了下意识地撩起了刘海，顺便抬头看一看附近，然后就和我的视线在空中相接。  
完蛋了绝对不能让郑在玹看到李泰容。


	5. Chapter 5

我有时候觉得自己好像时常背着妻子约会情人的坏男人，妻子是一无所知的郑在玹，情人是知道郑在玹的存在但不能与其直接接触的李泰容，李泰容和郑在玹又有点什么，所以这不是一段普通的三角关系。  
但我不是对他们两个都动了心的坏男人，我是两边都没有动心的坏男人。  
后来我发现郑在玹有意无意地接近我，在我周末空闲的时候问我要不要一起看电影，通宵学习的时候给我带一份夜宵，早课起不来床的时候来我房间叫我起床。  
他叫我起床的时候会先敲敲门，但一般只是敲门我都醒不过来，敲门的声音只是我梦里的配乐而已。然后他会进我房间，我的房间铺了地毯，所以他进来没有声音，在短暂的声音空白之后他会摇摇我的肩膀，“哥，起床上学了。”  
我早上真的很难醒，这时候我也不一定起得来，他会把我扶起来，从我的衣柜里找出我今天要穿的衣服扔给我，然后揉我的脸像是哄小孩：“起床啦金道英。”我会从嘴里支支吾吾地挤出几句知道了你好烦之类的话，随即把他赶出房间我再打着哈欠换衣服。  
虽然早上起这么早是很过分的事情，但多亏了郑在玹我这学期早课的出勤率高了很多。  
他大一的课只是没有早课但其他时间都排的很紧，一般我下午开始做饭的时候他才回来。一开始我们两个吃饭是分开的，单独购买食材单独烧饭单独洗碗，后来我看他每天下课这么迟回来还得边烧饭边看我吃饭，不由觉得有些可怜。就跟他协商不如晚上我做早上他做，午饭反正都在学校食堂解决，周末我周六他周日。他自然没什么意见，我们马上达成了共识。  
他烧饭还挺好吃的，肉类料理烧的尤其好。我又一次开玩笑说他肉烧的这么好吃想必小时候也吃了不少肉吧，他还认真地点点头，说自己以前是个小胖子，上了高中身体抽条才变瘦的。  
“哥，你知不知道李泰容啊？”他讲到高中的话题我就该猜到了，但我没想到这么直接。“知道，怎么了？”“就是我看到他的照片挂在我们学生会办公室，有点好奇想问问。”  
我都忘了李泰容还是优秀学生干部这回事了，被挂在学生会办公室里想必以前是学生会主席级别的，而我作为现任学生会副主席不可能不认识。我面上还笑着回答郑在玹心里早已经把李泰容拖出去打了一万遍——虽然我打不过他但我在心里过过瘾还是可以的吧——要是瞒不下去了他们这点前情侣的屁事就让他们自己解决。  
“道英哥跟泰哥容应该挺熟的吧？”郑在玹筷子拨着盘子里的肉，看起来心不在焉，我还在想怎么编故事的时候他又开口了：“前几天我看到哥和泰容哥在一起了。”  
……什么啊都看到了。我突然觉得很烦，要不现在摊牌算了，也不是我谈恋爱，这两个人的情感故事我为什么会在中间掺一脚啊，我马上打电话叫李泰容自己过来面对面处理还来得及吗？  
“哥和泰容哥是情侣吗？”  
我一口可乐差点没喷出来。小孩是会读心术吗，那天李泰容才跟我半开玩笑地表白现在他已经觉得我俩是情侣了？所以是不是要跟我这个情敌宣战，打赢了好夺回李泰容，那如果打架我第一个投降，有这力气我还不如多写几篇论文。  
“不是。”我呛得直咳，好不容易止住抬起头却发现郑在玹直直的盯着我看。  
“那我可以追你吗？”  
不可以。


	6. Chapter 6

我总是在想人类是如何区分情感的，如何区分一个人究竟是挚友还是爱人。  
我对同性没什么偏见，但对异性也没有特别强烈的感情，所以这导致了一个问题：我无法明确到底是什么是爱情。我很少有心悸的感觉，少数几次出现的时候是因为我身处高处而且我恐高，我也不会对某人产生强烈的渴望，我不太相信什么人生来就需要另一半填补，没有什么人会特别需要另一个人，活到最后还是靠自己。  
所以当郑在玹和李泰容对我说出那些话的时候我脑子里的第一个想法是他们真的分清楚了吗？真的不是一时被什么东西蒙蔽——比如我无微不至的照顾或者男人奇怪的自尊心——而选择要来追求我。  
我当时就拒绝了郑在玹，我想他可能是刚上大学还没找到朋友，我对他的关心和我们的同居生活让他产生了误解，更何况我们才认识不到一年，甚至这个学期都还没结束。  
他后来再也没有提过这个话题，没有解释也没有道歉，不过我也没当回事。第一次自己到异地读书的小孩子，在陌生的环境和全新的人际关系之下脑子还没找到一个得当的平衡点，干出什么事都是有可能的。  
我们的关系还是原来那样，没有变远也没有再变近，我把他当成亲弟弟看。家里我只有哥哥，我却总习惯于照顾人，包括对李泰容也是，虽然他年纪比我大那么一点，但我觉得他很多时候看起来还是个小孩子，喜欢玩偶喜欢打游戏喜欢漂亮的东西。夸张一点说，路上有人给他个好吃的面包都能把他骗走，我要是他妈妈每天得跟他嘱咐一万次不要随便跟陌生人走。  
这么一想我像是把关爱从假弟弟李泰容身上转移到了真弟弟郑在玹身上。  
没多久学生会要举办一个晚会，按照惯例主持人从部门里挑，列一个名单然后学生会全员投票。往年我是做过主持人的所以我第一个被推出来了，一般这种晚会主持人都会男女搭配，也不知道这届新生在想什么，投票硬是把我和郑在玹投出来了。  
出结果那天我都傻眼了，郑在玹刚下课回来，大概是看见我脸色不太好凑上来看我的电脑屏幕，他有点近视平常又不带眼镜所以靠的很近。“投票选择主持人结果……”他读完猛地抬起头差点撞到我的下巴，“那这意思是我要和哥一起主持晚会吗？”  
“是啊。”我拍拍他的脑袋，他头发好多，摸起来像小狗，蓬松柔软。“你以前当过主持人吗？”  
他说没有。  
自那以后最常出现在家里的场景就是我和他坐在餐桌同一侧对着一台电脑编主持稿和对主持稿。他确实没有主持经验，好多东西我还得手把手教，有时候一讲就是好几个小时。从日落讲到天黑，讲到我口干舌燥才想起来我们还没吃晚饭。这时候一般都叫外卖，在外卖送到之前我们可能放松一下看个电视什么的，等外卖来了猜拳输的去开门，我和他输的频率五五开，赢家有机会在拿外卖的间隙改变电视节目。  
我和他取向不太一样，我喜欢看电视剧但他喜欢看体育节目，有时候他会趁晚上这个时间看篮球赛的回播，如果我猜拳输了那就跟他一起看篮球赛。说实话篮球赛我只能看懂进球，别的什么都看不懂，他也耐心地跟我一一解释，像是专属于我的实时解说，听了几次我也能看懂一些，偶尔也能跟上他欢呼的节奏。  
如果是他跟我一起看电视剧其实他会睡着，毕竟白天上课也挺累的晚上还要对稿子，常常我坐着地毯靠在沙发上看的出神，肩膀上突然多了个脑袋，又沉又暖。我总觉得自己瘦的骨头都凸出来了，他也不嫌硌。好几次电视剧放完了他都没醒，还得我把人摇醒再哄小孩似的送回房间里。


	7. Chapter 7

我也因为晚会的准备——不完全是主持人的事情，很久没有和李泰容见面。有时候他电话打来还会被我挂掉因为工作实在太多，然后深夜再打给他。  
我基本跟他打电话都在自己房间里，但那天不知道发生了什么，可能是楼下的住户在做什么黑暗料理，从我的房间总能闻到奇怪的气味，喷了好几次香水还是隐隐能闻到，所以就去阳台上打电话了。  
入秋了天气变干，昼夜温差也变大了，白天还是能只穿一件单衣的天气，晚上即使披了毛衣开衫也觉得冷。我有点后悔刚洗完澡就出来打电话了，洗完澡觉得热只穿了睡衣就出来了，在外面吹了十分钟的风隐隐有点头痛，正想回去穿衣服看见郑在玹从房间里出来又不敢推开阳台门。打了个喷嚏还被李泰容问：“你感冒了吗？怎么这么不注意身体啊？”“我要是感冒都是因为穿着睡衣站在阳台上跟你打电话。”我捏着鼻子回他，“记得给我报销医药费。”  
李泰容的淳淳教诲才说了一半我就被开门的声音吓到了，有人说我被吓到像兔子因为会跳起来还会瞪大眼睛，估计郑在玹也被我吓了一跳，拿着毛衣的手抖了一下，我的手机也差点摔到地上，被他一把捞起，屏幕上还亮着三个字李泰容。  
我马上从他手里把手机和毛衣一起拿走了，他的视线顺着手机移到我身上，阳台没开灯我看不清他的表情。但他只是说了一句外面冷早点睡觉就走了。李泰容估计也听到了他的声音，我重新回到通话之后他也好一会儿没说话。  
“要不我还是跟他见个面把事情说清楚吧。”风吹得我几乎听不清李泰容说话，“毕竟当时是我提的不想见面也没说理由。”  
我一时也不知道说什么，半天了才憋出一句不要勉强自己。还因为寒风瑟瑟说话声音带抖，毛衣只是抱在怀里都忘了穿。“你早点回去睡觉吧。”李泰容最后这么说，“我自己的事我会看着办的。”  
我都忘了我是从什么时候开始下意识地为李泰容操心的，他说我是个小玻璃杯，在我眼里他也不过是一个大一点的玻璃杯。玻璃杯和玻璃杯放在一个柜台上好久，眼看着要被顾客拿走就担心会不会被摔碎，但也只是玻璃杯之间互相担心而已。  
第二天我还是感冒了，一部分原因是前一天晚上被冷风吹的，一部分原因是想着李泰容的事情晚上睡睡醒醒很不安稳。起床的时候头痛欲裂，挣扎着去医药箱找感冒药跟吃早饭的郑在玹撞到，差点打翻他手里的碗。  
“哥怎么了？”他放下手里的碗来扶我，我摆摆手站住，拿出水银温度计用酒精棉消毒，发现自己手都有点抖。“应该是感冒，我量一下体温以防万一。”  
我还来不及推开他的手就已经贴上了我的额头，可能刚洗了手，冰冰的贴起来很舒服。我想我大概是真的发烧了，高温烧得我脑子都糊成一团，下意识地往他的手心靠去。  
“摸起来很烫啊。”他小声说，让我回床上去躺着，我晕乎乎地摸着墙壁回到房间把自己在床上缩成一团。郑在玹拿着开水退烧药和体温计进来，先给我测了体温，38度多一点，不算太高但也足够让我的身体到处抗议。  
“要我今天留下来照顾你吗？”郑在玹看了一眼手机，快到上课时间了，我记得他今天上午还有课。我摆摆手示意不用，说不出话因为声音太哑，他看起来很不放心我，但还是先去上课了。  
我吃了退烧药就睡着了，郑在玹走之前还帮我拉上了窗帘，房间里一片漆黑，听到开门声的时候都不知道是几点，一瞬间甚至以为是半夜有小偷进来了。  
进来的人听起来在厨房里折腾了好久，叮叮当当的声音吵得我又隐隐头痛起来，我撑着坐起来，感觉没那么晕了，就打开房门看看郑在玹——我当时想着除了郑在玹就只有可能是强盗和小偷了——到底在干什么。  
结果在厨房里的是李泰容，穿着围裙，厨房中央料理台上摆满了各类新鲜食材。他听见我开门的声音转过头来：“你醒啦？在玹说你发烧早上还没吃就去睡了，现在饿了吗？要先喝点粥吗？”  
等一下，虽然我发烧了但不代表我是个傻子，机智如我金道英一下子就抓住了这句话的重点。  
“你什么时候又开始和郑在玹联系了？”


	8. Chapter 8

李泰容支支吾吾了半天，按着我在餐桌前坐下给我盛了一大碗粥又端了一盘泡菜还要假装自己厨房里有很多事情要忙半天不肯出来。我跟着他去厨房故意在他身后磕磕碰碰，贴着退烧贴还脸颊通红的样子想必是很没有威慑力，李泰容抬头看了我两眼又把我推了出去，说什么我把粥喝了就跟我说。

算了，看在他烧饭挺好吃的份上先放他一马。温度退下去之后感觉食欲都上来了，虽然还是有点四肢无力连带着牙齿都不太好使，不想咬太难嚼的东西，但粥和泡菜之类还是可以吃得下去。

等我吃得差不多了李泰容也从厨房里出来，拿着消过毒的温度计递给我。在我量体温的时候他坐在餐桌旁撑着头看我，筷子夹起被我吃剩没几块的泡菜，一边吃一边说。

“也不是什么特别奇怪的理由，我早上给你打电话来着，你没接。”我这才想起来要看看手机，七八个未接电话，除了完全不认识的推销电话其中有三个是李泰容一个郑在玹还有就是学生会的老师同学。“然后我就打给在玹了。”

“你分手的时候没删联系方式？”

“没有啊。”李泰容睁着他的大眼睛，像是纯情漫画的女主角，“当时也算和平分手嘛，他说多个朋友多个照应，就没删。”

我拒绝了郑在玹和李泰容的恋爱申请，但又好像同时爱上了他们。说不清自己是因为李泰容联系郑在玹生气还是郑在玹接受了李泰容的联系生气，但总之是有什么东西悄悄长出来了。

我哼了一声，把碗端到厨房去洗，李泰容拿着自己的筷子走进来，这回换他在我跟在我后面磕磕碰碰。“你去客厅。”我说话鼻音好重，李泰容笑起来，把筷子放在洗碗池旁边然后捏我的脸。“道英感冒好可爱。”“走开。”我努力让自己的脸远离他的手，于是他又碰了碰我的额头就去了客厅。

等我收拾好碗筷的往客厅里走的时候他正在看电视。之前我们还一起住的时候主要是我看电视，他通常都是用电视打游戏，但屏幕只有一个，我们经常不得不猜拳决定今晚打游戏还是看电视。后来他搬走以后把游戏机都带走了，我偶尔也会非常想念有游戏可以打的日子——尽管我玩的最多的也只是马里奥赛车。

“坐这里。”李泰容拍拍他身边的空位，怀里抱着枕头，我一屁股在他旁边坐下，抢过他怀里的枕头，他就把其他的枕头拿过来全部堆在我怀里，连我的视线都被阻隔。

“多大人了怎么还这么幼稚。”“不是你先开始的吗？”

我们又在吵架了。我忍不住想如果他又和郑在玹在一起了我们还能这么吵架吗？我知道他是需要很多爱的性格，以前还只是线上联系，线下如果也发展关系的话，会不会一天二十四小时一周七天都需要和郑在玹在一起。

他们会经常出现在这间出租屋里吗？隔音不好的房间我会因为李泰容留下来过夜而不得不外宿吗？郑在玹会不会从此不再回来吃晚饭而是出去共度良宵？可能他也会搬出去，出去和李泰容一起住，最后这间房子还是我一个人。

“呀，你该不会真的要跟郑在玹试一试吧？”我还是问了。李泰容愣了一下，抓着我的手没有放开，笑着晃晃，他粗糙的指腹摩擦这我的手心。“道英在担心我会被抢走吗？”“嘁我才不担心，我就怕你等下分手了又来找我哭。”


End file.
